paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy Troubles- ClaireXTroy Pups
These second generation pups belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Claire and Troy had puppies three years after they married. Claire gave birth to a litter of six. Their names are Griffin, Emerald, Lincoln, Lana, Robert and Ruby. The pups are 50% Border Collie, 25% Australian Shepherd, and 25% Siberian Husky. Griffin Griffin is the oldest pup in the litter. He is the most mature out of the pups. He isn't that serious though, and he knows when to have a good time. He is very protective of his siblings and makes sure Robert isn't causing any trouble. He is loyal, protective and sweet, just like his mother. When he grows up, he wants to be a mountain dog like his mother, but he also wants to be a search and rescue dog. He looks a lot like his grandfather Lucius. He is brown and white with Aussie markings. His ears are erect and he has blue eyes. He has white on his face, body and tail. His body structure is similar to his grandmother's. He wears a red collar. He falls in love with Helen Jr., one of the pups in Wilbur and Violet's litter. He hates when Emerald is mean to Lincoln because of his bark. Emerald Emerald is the oldest female in the litter. She is mean to all of her litter-mates and likes to mock Lincoln. She has fought Griffin several times. She has her mother's violent side. She matures once she grows up, but she is still mean, but only one occasion. She becomes a police dog once she grows up. She likes putting criminals in jail. She looks like her grandmother Lily. She has the markings of a Siberian Husky and the body structure of her mother. Her ears are erect and she has green eyes. She wears a black collar and bracelet. She has grey markings. The rest of her fur is white. Emerald decides to remain single. She's asexual. Lincoln Lincoln is the second oldest male in the litter. He is timid around his litter-mates, especially Emerald. He has trouble barking. His bark sounds more like a squeak, causing him to get teased by Emerald. He is timid like his father used to be. He has low self esteem, and hangs around Griffin and Ruby a lot. He has an accent like his father. He is also kind and loyal. When he grows up, he becomes more confident. He becomes a recycling pup like Rocky. He wants to save the environment. He is black and white. He has his father's coloring and his mother's fur patterns. His ears, tuft of hair, patch, body and tail are black. The rest of his is white. He has a black patch on his right eye. He has light brown eyes. His ears are semi-erect, and he has a small tail. He has a fluffy chest and blue collar with a bone-tag. Lincoln marries Buddy, one of the pups in Wilbur and Violet's litter. He's gay. Lana Lana is the second oldest female in the litter. She is loud and hyper. She's really in to rock. She hangs out with her Aunt Luna and they rock out together. She gets in to trouble sometimes because she is very loud at night. She is outgoing and hyper like her father. She also has an accent like he does. She is also a big fan of the water and likes to make a splash. When she grows up, she becomes a rockstar pup off duty. When she's on duty, she's a lifeguard pup. She is mostly brown with white on her face, chest and paws. She has teal eyes like her grandmother Elsa. She has floppy ears and a large tuft of hair. She has long fur and a long tail. Her nose is brown. She wears a black pearl necklace and a grey bracelet. Lana marries Boomer, one of the pups in Shawn and Luna's litter. They have four pups. Robert ''' Robert is the youngest male in the litter. He is a sweet boy, but a major trouble maker. He loves to disobey his parents and cause trouble. He wants to be a stray dog so he can run free and do what ever he wants. He loves to annoy his sisters the most, especially Emerald. He watches Jayson and Bentley steal food, water, and other objects. He starts doing it but is later caught by his mother. He also loves to get dirty. He loves it so much that Griffin has had to drag him to Katie's Pet Parlor to get a bath. When he grows up, he matures. He becomes a construction pup like Rubble. He has brown patches on his eyes. His ears, tuft of hair, body and tail are also brown. He has white on his face, body and tail. His ears are floppy. He has short fur and a long tail. He has his grandmother's coloring and fur patterns. He wears a brown collar. He has one blue eye and one green eye, He has herterocromia like his grandfather and father. Robert marries Wendy, one of the pups in Shawn and Luna's litter. They have six pups. '''Ruby Ruby is the youngest pup in the litter. She is very kind and loyal. She is also really smart and finds ways to get out of certain things she hates. She stands up for Lincoln and is one of his best friends. She is also really tech savy. She has her mother's smart personality. She has an accent like her father. When she grows up, she becomes a spy pup like her father. She has the blue-merle markings like her grandfather Troy. They get lighter as she ages. She has tan on her face and body. She has white on her face, body and tail. She has one blue eye and one brown eye. Her nose is peach. Her ears are erect and she has a fluffy chest. She has a docked tail. She wears a pink collar with a heart tag and a yellow bracelet. Category:Border Collie Category:Siberian Husky Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Mutts Category:Fanon Characters Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Next generation Category:Next Genteration Category:Border Collies Category:Husky Category:Australian Shepherd Husky mix Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Non-Friendly Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mixed fanon group Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female AntiHero Category:Thunder’s Characters